What do you want, Superstar?
by Death by Nutella
Summary: AH.Edward and Bella were best friends,until Edward left to star in a movie.3 years later, he's back, now Bella hates him for breaking every promise he ever made. Will he gain back her trust? Now owned by frizzle1872 xx
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Bella Swan's POV Age 14**

_Friday night beneath the stars,_

_In the field behind your yard,_

_You and I are painting pictures in the sky,_

_Sometimes we don't say a thing, _

_Just listen to the crickets sing,_

_Everything I need is right here by my side._

I smiled at my ringtone and answered the phone.

"Hey Edward," I chirped.

"Hey Bella." He sounded awful.

"Edward what's wrong?" I was worried about Edward, he had never sounded so broken.

"I don't want to tell you over the phone, it's too important. Can we talk in person?" He asked. This was big. Really big, he told me tons over the phone, nothing was this important before.

"Yeah, sure. Meet you at the meadow in half an hour?"

"Okay, Bye Bells."

I brushed my hair and grabbed a small leather backpack with my wallet, phone and IPod and started to make my way to mine and Edward's meadow. I took my bike there as Charlie was at work and I was still too young to drive. I started to think about the different things that he could be telling me.

I started to internally argue with myself.

_It could be a good thing? Good for him. _My optimistic side said.

_Then why did he sound so broken? _Another side told me.

_What if he's moving away? _A small voice said. I pushed it to the back of my mind. No, Edward would never leave me; he couldn't leave me without him. I was lost without him. He was my best friend, I loved him as more than that but would never risk what we had; we had always been there for each other. He couldn't leave. He wouldn't leave.

I got to the meadow and saw Edward lying on the grass with his eyes closed. They were red and puffy. He looked distraught.

"Edward," I croaked.

He turned his head to me, opening his eyes. He sat up and patted the spot next to him, motioning me to sit with him.

"Bella..." He started. "I got offered the lead in a film." That was awesome! Edward had been auditioning for film parts for years. He was the lead in every school play and got some small parts in films every now and then, he was an amazing actor. But he had never been offered a film lead before.

"That's great!" I exclaimed.

"I took the part, Mom said it would be stupid not to," he sighed. There was something wrong.

"Why do I have a feeling that there is a 'but' coming?" I whispered.

"Bells, It's in LA." He whispered back.

"Right, so you film in LA, for however long, then you come back here to Forks." I said in a normal tone. "I'll miss you Edward."

He sighed again, "Isabella," Ugh Oh, he only called me that when he was very serious. " I'm moving to LA."

I stared at him stunned for several minutes before he spoke again, "Bella, Please say something." He begged.

"W-w-what? You're m-moving?" I choked out, "To LA?" He nodded sadly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Esme wanted to be close to me when I'm filming, so the whole family is moving." He said. Wait. So that meant Alice was moving too? And Emmett?

"Alice? Emmett?" I asked. He nodded silently. I started to get angry.

"So because of your stupid film role you take away my two best friends and my practically brother, along with my second parents?" I all but screamed at him.

"We'll miss you so much Bella you wouldn't believe."

"I would Edward, you miss me. One person. I have to miss the 5 closest people to me, all because of some stupid film." I was crying now.

"I know Bella, I know."

"How long will you be gone?" I asked through my tears.

"Bella, we're moving. I don't know how long for, but I might not come back."

I gripped Edward like a vice and we sat there, making the most of our time together.

* * *

**A month later**

I sobbed into Edward's shoulder as I hugged him. We were sitting in his bedroom after packing the last of his things; he was leaving in 20 minutes.

"Goodbye Edward, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too Bella, I love you." He said as he pulled away.

"Not the way I love you," I whispered looking at the floor.

He tilted my chin up to face him. I looked into his eyes for a moment before he leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Goodbye." He whispered, "I love you, always have and I always will."

"I love you too Edward." I paused. "Can you promise me one thing before you go?"

"Anything," He sighed.

"Promise me that you will phone, email, or write to me at least once a week."

"Okay Bella, I promise."

"EDWARD! IT'S TIME TO GO! YOU AND BELLA NEED TO COME DOWNSTAIRS!" Carlisle shouted from downstairs. They were leaving in 10 minutes now.

Edward picked up the things still in his room and we walked downstairs and outside to where everyone was waiting. Carlisle locked the back door behind us. I saw Alice and Emmett standing there with tears in their eyes. I walked over to Esme and Carlisle and kissed them both lightly on the cheek and told them that I'd miss them and I hoped that they had a wonderful journey.

I moved onto Emmett. He was a year older than Edward, Alice and I, he was basically my brother. Emmett was stood there looking at me with his arms stretched out wide. I jumped into them and he gave me a huge bear hug before setting me down. "Bye sis, Love you so much. I'll miss you." I kissed his cheek.

"Bye Emmett, I love you too. You have no idea how much I'll miss you."

I finally moved onto my sister. Alice was my sister, in every way but blood. We were as close as any sisters could ever be. We smiled at each other with tears running down our faces and held each other in a meaningful hug. "Bye Alice, I'll miss you so much. I love you." I said.

"Goodbye Bella, I'll miss you and my Bella Barbie. I love you." We kissed each other's cheeks and released each other from our tight embrace.

Emmett, Alice, Esme and Carlisle all got in the car, with all of their things and left Edward and I alone.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I replied.

He put his finger to my chin and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Goodbye," We whispered together.

Edward stroked my cheek and then silently turned on his heel and got in the car. I watched as they drove off. I watched the car until it was no longer visible. Tears were streaming down my face and I was sobbing silently.

_They're gone._ I thought as I picked up my bike and headed off home.

* * *

**Hey people! So what did you think of the prologue? I was pretty proud of myself for this actually, but I don't know if it's any good, tell me what you think. **

**Love, **

**Danni xx**


	2. Explanation and Reunion

**A/N- I'd like to thank: StupidShinyVolvoOwner18, frizzle1892 (Go Cia!), lozzy035 (Go Loz!), twilightlvr4vr, Jessica and 59icewolf. I wasn't sure about this story and your reviews really made me want to carry on writing, especially Jessica's.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1- Explanation and Reunion**

**Bella's Point of View -Age 17**

"_Edward Cullen has announced that he and his family will be leaving LA in a week's time and going back to his hometown Forks, Washington, to finish his last two years of high school and to film his reality television series 'The Life of Edward Cullen'. Edward has assured his fans that they will be returning to LA in 2 years and he will start filming movies once again."_

I froze as I stared at the TV. Edward was coming back; my ex-best friend was coming back. Edward had broken his promise, he called me once when he got there to tell me he was okay. I hadn't heard from him since. As much as I hated him for leaving, hated him for breaking his promise, he was still Edward, I still loved him too. I still followed what he did and watched and bought copies of all his films.

Rose waved her hand in front of my face, snapping me out of my reverie. Rosalie and Jasper Hale moved here two years ago, a year after _they_ left. Rose and I were as close as Alice and I had been and Jasper and my relationship was like my relationship with Emmett, he was my brother. Rose and Jasper were twins, like Edward and Alice. They were a year older than me, like Emmett. Damn, I really needed to stop comparing people to the Cullens.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Edward...Coming... back!" I choked out.

"Bella, he's a film star, so what, it's just a guy." I had never told her and Jasper about Edward and the Cullens being my best friends. I told them when they moved here that I was friends with a family, and only a family, but then the family left me here, when they moved to LA. I never told them specifics. I never told them I was in love with my best friend, I never told they how close we were, and I never told them any names, if I had, Rose and Jasper would instantly recognise the most famous family in the world. Even Esme was followed by paparazzi.

"Rose, Edward was my best friend, we were even close than you and I are, we went everywhere together, did everything together."

"He was the jerk that left you helpless?"

I nodded, "He left to film his first film."

"He left his best friend with no-one to turn to, didn't keep any contact with you at all just to film 'Once a player, always a player'?" She was seeing red.

"Rose, he had always acted, I should have expected him to get a good part one day, and to leave, but I was naive."

"JASPER!" Rose screamed.

"Yeah?" He replied coming into my living room from the kitchen with a hotdog. Guys.

"Remember that jerk who left Bella helpless and didn't keep any contact with her?" She asked.

"Yup," He mumbled stuffing the hotdog in his mouth.

"It was Edward Cullen," Rose said.

Jasper choked on the food he was eating. "WHAT!? Wait... how did this come up?"

"It just said on the news that he was coming back and I froze."I told him. "Esme and Carlisle were my second parents; Emmett and Alice were as close to me as you and Rose, and Edward was closer. I was dependent on him, we did everything together, but then he left and wouldn't call or email ever. I'd leave him messages but he would never respond. I gave up completely after 3 months."

"So why did he and his family leave?" Jasper asked.

Rose answered for me, "To film 'Once a Player, Always a Player'." I nodded

"What the hell?"Jasper asked, "And he's coming back?"

"Yeah, for junior and senior year of high school, he left when I was 14, a year before you and Rose came."I told him.

"Well, he'll see what I have to say to him when he gets here." Rose said. Jasper and I burst out laughing at her statement, "What?" She asked, "I'm serious."

"Exactly Rose, we know you are. You want to hurt Edward Cullen though, which is funny."

Jasper went back to the kitchen laughing after several more minutes of talking.

"Rose," I whispered.

"Yes honey?" She replied.

"He kissed me," I told her. She squealed.

"Edward Cullen kissed you." She said.

"Edward Cullen told me he loved me, kissed me, and left."

"He told you he loved you and then he left you?" I nodded. "Who does that? What an ass."

"Yeah..." I nodded.

"I'll see if he lives up to the _ass_iocity he committed." She said.

"_Ass_iocity?" I asked.

"It's a word." She said, "I think."

"What does it mean then?"

"Assness, Being an ass, etcetera, etcetera." She explained.

"O-Kay." I laughed. That was the end of the subject for now.

* * *

**One week later **

"BELLA!" Rose screamed in my ear, waking me up.

"What? Wait, Rose How did you get in?" I asked.

"Charlie let me in, and today is the day that Edward comes back to school." Rose explained.

"Ugh, don't remind me. I miss him more than anything, and I still love him, but at the same time I hate him." I told her.

"Well tough luck, Edward is coming to school and we are going to make you look H-O-T-T, hott, so that he realises what he missed out on." She smiled. I knew not to argue by now; Rose was as pushy as Alice when she wanted to be. Again, using the Cullens as comparisons.

"I'm not even going to bother arguing." I told her.

"Good choice."

It was summer so I could get away with the jean shorts, yellow tank top, and long grey cardigan Rose gave me with a pair of yellow sneakers. She also gave me a silver heart locket, yellow bracelet, yellow dangly earrings and an oversized yellow bag.** (Outfits on profile)** She did my makeup in a smoky-eye look with bronzer 'to accentuate my cheekbones' as Rose said, and some lip gloss. I did my hair in a messy bun, with my layers framing either side of my face. I was pleased, Rose didn't over-do things for once. I smiled at her and thanked her.

"No problem sis," Rose replied. Her nickname for me reminded me of Emmett and made me smile at the prospect of seeing him again. I looked forward to Jasper and Rose meeting Alice and Emmett; that was sure to be funny. The guys would both get protective and the girls would... actually I don't know what the girls would do, they could be so unpredictable.

Rose was already dressed in red heels, blue jean skinny jeans and a red top. She had red earings, and a necklace identicle to mine, aparently she had three the same. She had her hair flowing in loose blonde curls around her shoulders and had a big red handbag for her books. She had brought her Mercedes M3 to get here, so she was taking me to school in that. She also told me that 'getting out of a convertible would up the hot'. Yeah, don't ask, she's mad.

* * *

We got to school in 20 minutes and found that we had an assembly in the gym. We walked there in silence and took a seat at the front. There was a podium in the middle with a mike, behind it was Principal Dillow.

"Alright students, please settle down."

"As many of you may already know, a student who went to the junior high school, will be joining us here at Forks high, he is one of the most famous young men in acting, Edward Cullen."Screams erupted as Edward walked out to the podium. "Edward is going to say a few short words on his returning." Edward took the mike.

"Hey," He waved. "Hello, well I'd like to say well, yes, I , _the_ Edward Cullen will be returning to Forks high for my Junior and Senior years. I will be filming my reality show around the school, there will often be a camera crew here, and there are already cameras positioned all over the school, , I gotta say, I really missed some of you here," He winked in my direction. "And will be looking forward to catching up. Well... that's it I guess, Bye."

That was not Edward. Not _my_ Edward. He had changed. Another thing to hate him for, I was now up to three reasons:

He left

He broke his promise

He came back a different person

This was not my best friend up there. My best friend wouldn't be so big headed, he wouldn't have winked at me. My best friend would tell me he was coming, my best friend wouldn't have let me find out he was returning via the news.

We left the gym and made our way to homeroom. As I was walking with Rose and Jasper, Edward came up to me, "Bells? Can I please talk to you?" Rose and Jazz gave me worried looks, asking with their eyes if they should go, I nodded and they left.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"What for?"

"For leaving you here, for not being there for you."

"You broke your promise." I told him. "It was the only thing I asked of you and you still didn't keep it."

"I know Bells, and I'm sorry."

"Don't call me that." I snapped.

"Call you what?"

"Bells" I explained.

"Why not? Bella you're my best friend, you always have been, I'm sorry."

"No Edward. This time, sorry isn't good enough. You're not my best friend, you _were_ my best friend. I have never been like that with anyone else, and I doubt I ever will again, but Edward there are three big things that made me think otherwise."

"What?" He asked, "I can guess two, but three?"He asked.

"Yes Edward, You left me here with no-one to turn to, you broke your promise to me and you changed Edward, you're not _my_ Edward anymore, you're the media's Edward."

"I didn't change Bella, I'm still me."

"Why didn't you?"

"Why didn't I what?"

"Why didn't you call? Why didn't you write? Why did you leave me hanging?"

"I had to Bella. I can't explain right now but you'll have to trust me, I promise there was a reason."

"Edward, I'm not sure I do trust you, and the last promise you made me, you broke within a week, don't promise me anything."

"I'm sorry."

"You expect me to forgive you this easily? You leave, with your whole family, _my _family, you break the one promise I asked you for, you change who you are. Edward, I can't do this." I turned away and started walking off but turned to face him again when I felt a tug on my arm.

"Please Bella, Please." He begged, desperate. I looked into his eyes. I nearly forgave him, his eyes always did that. He seemed sincere enough, but he was an actor. I couldn't trust Edward yet. If I did, then I would fall back on him again, and in past experience, falling back on Edward wasn't the best idea in the world.

"I might be able to forgive you one day, but not now, Edward you got back today. You were my best friend and when you left, I lost everything, your family was my family, it would have been easier if you had answered the phone when I called or replied to any emails. It would have been easier if my brother and sister called, my parents called, but they didn't. Because Edward, that's what your family were to me, but you broke that. You broke everything that we had. I can't let that happen again."

"It won't Bella, I won't leave you again." He was lying to me already.

"That's what you say now Edward. How about in two years time when you leave to go back to LA?"

"I'll keep in contact with you, I didn't mean to hurt you, I was dying when I left you, but I couldn't talk to you before."

"Tell me why Edward and I might forgive you."

"I can't. I'm sorry, leaving hurt me just as much as it hurt you." He told me.

"No, it didn't. You lost your best friend. I lost my best friend, my sister, my brother, my parents, do you know how that feels? I was a zombie! I was a shell. You left, and took every part of me with you. I have Rose and Jasper now, if it wasn't for them I would still be a mess. Rose is my Alice, Jasper is my Emmett, but I don't have anyone like you, I won't have anyone like you again. You only find that once." I started to walk off again.

"They missed you too you know? Emmett and Alice." I span around to face him.

"No they didn't, obviously, or they would have called, you didn't miss me, or you would have called. Edward, stop the lies." I stalked away, not turning around again as I heard him shout my name, and I got to home room just as the bell rang.

"What did he say?" Rose asked. I just shook my head and looked at my desk.


	3. Alice

**A/N Thanks to twilight-vamp-sis, Music Loving Bookworm, twilightocd94, whatgirl003, Edward-is-sexier-than-Mike, HaleyKristen, StarryEyedGlimmer, twilightlvr4vr (Especially you, you keep reviewing, you're a nice person xxx), lozzy035 (Go Loz!).**

_Previously on: What do you want Superstar?_

"_Tell me why Edward and I might forgive you."_

"_I can't. I'm sorry, leaving hurt me just as much as it hurt you." He told me._

"_No, it didn't. You lost your best friend. I lost my best friend, my sister, my brother, my parents; do you know how that feels? I was a zombie! I was a shell. You left, and took every part of me with you. I have Rose and Jasper now, if it wasn't for them I would still be a mess. Rose is my Alice, Jasper is my Emmett, but I don't have anyone like you, I won't have anyone like you again. You only find that once." I started to walk off again._

"_They missed you too you know? Emmett and Alice." I span around to face him. _

"_No they didn't, obviously, or they would have called, you didn't miss me, or you would have called. Edward, stop the lies." I stalked away for a final time and got to home room just as the bell rang._

"_What did he say?" Rose asked. I just shook my head and looked at my desk._

Chapter 2- Alice

Homeroom passed and I checked my schedule:

1st Period- English

2nd Period-Government

3rd Period-Trigonometry

4th Period-Spanish

5th Period-Lunch

6th Period-Biology 2

7th Period-Psycology

Rose, Jasper and I compared schedules to see what classes we had together.

I told them my classes and Rose began telling us hers.

"Okay, I have French, Government, Trig, English, Lunch, Chemistry and Psycology." Rose told us.

"I have French, History, Trig, English, Lunch, Biology 2 and Psycology," Jasper said.

"So you guys have French and English together, Rose and I have Government together, Jasper and I have Biology 2 together, and we all have Trig, Lunch and Psycology together." I said.

"How did you remember all that?" Jasper laughed.

"To be honest?" I asked. They nodded. "I have absolutely no idea." They started laughing.

I waved goodbye and made my way to my English lesson. I saw Alice sitting there with a grin on her face. She was wearing a baby pink tube dress with a head band matching a pair of light blue jean shorts. She was wearing pink sneakers and bracelets. She didn't have any other jewlery on. When she saw me, she got out of her desk and skipped over to me, wrapping me in a hug.

"Bella, I missed you so much." She whispered.

"Why didn't you call? Why didn't you pick up the phone?" I sobbed.

"We wanted to, Edward wouldn't let any of us contact you, he said that it was better not to and wouldn't let us either." She told me, tears streaming down her face.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really." She told me. "Me and Emmett love you, you're our sister, always have been and you always will be, of course we wanted to talk to you."

"It hurt, it still does." I told her, crying.

"I know, I'm sorry, I would have called, but Edward..." She trailed off.

"Alice, that's what hurts the most, knowing that it was Edward."

"He loves you, you know, he still does."

"No Alice, he doesn't, he may have at one time but not now. He chose fame over me, he doesn't love me."

"You can't blame him for taking the movie deal."

"I shouldn't Alice, and I don't; I know that, it's not that he took the deal, it's that he took it, phoned me once and didn't speak to me, his best friend, for three years! Three years Alice."

"I know..." She muttered.

"You know what the very worst part is?" She shook her head, "Alice, the day that he left, he told me he loved me, he kissed me, he left, and he only spoke to me once after that." She released the hug and looked at me strangely.

"What?" Alice was puzzled; I guess they really didn't spy on us that day. "I knew you guys loved each other, as more than friends, but I didn't think that he would sink that low."

"Exactly. And before homeroom just he told me he was hurting as much as I was." I found it shocking how I was already spilling my guts to Alice again. She leaned over to whisper in my ear, so the cameras wouldn't know what she was saying.

"When he started shooting '_Once a player_' he was a shell. He was hurting so bad, but he put up a mask, he still uses it. He can't hurt himself again; it hurts him knowing he caused it too."

"I lost my family Alice, all of you."

"Yes Bella, I lost my sister, you've always been my best friend, even if I'm not yours, no one has, or will ever replace you." She smiled, finally stopping crying.

"I have Rose." I told her. She looked broken.

"Who's that?"

"She came a year after you guys left, I was a state, but she and her brother Jasper repaired me. Rose is my you, Jasper is my Emmett."

"You replaced us?" She was going to cry again.

"Alice, no one could replace you, I had to find someone as good to me as you. I can have both." I paused, trying to think of something to make her smile, "She loves shop-ping." I chimed.

"Yay! We are so going shopping, you, me and Rose, this will be so much fun!" She squealed jumping up and down. I hated shopping but I wanted her to be happy so I smiled at her expression.

"Yeah okay, I'll introduce you later." I grinned and we walked back to our seats. The lesson was going fine until we were interrupted at someone coming in late.

I frowned when I saw Edward entering the classroom. He looked awful, hurt, almost as bad as the day when he told me he was leaving. I could never ever forget that day, I hated that day. The teacher let Edward off and carried on with the lesson.

English passed quickly; we were doing Romeo and Juliet, which I had read a thousand times. I went to Government and saw Edward sitting on the front row, and Rose sitting on the second row, right behind him.

"Are you okay Bella?" She asked coming over to me. Edward was trying to look away. He had pain evident in his eyes. He was trying to hide it though; I had known him forever, so I could tell that it was there.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I saw Alice." I told her.

"Edward's sister? What did she say?" Rose asked wrapping me in a hug.

"Apparently Edward wouldn't let any of them call me," I sobbed into her shoulder.

"Bella, you're not okay. Why wouldn't he let them call you?" Edward was staring at us.

"I don't know, she didn't tell me why."

"Do you wanna go home? You don't need to stay here." I was glad she cared but I wanted to be strong.

"I do Rose, they're coming here now and I need to be strong. I'm already friends with Alice again, it's not her fault. I'm sure it'll be the same with Emmett." We went to sit where Rose had been before.

"What about Edward though?" I saw Edward still eavesdropping and I knew that he would hear my response.

"I may forgive him someday but right now, I can't do this. He just left like that Rose, it hurt."

"I know honey; I just wish you had told me earlier. I could have helped. You should have told me who had hurt you."

"Rose, you know that if I had you would have gone marching down to Hollywood and killed him. He's lucky I'm not still in that state or he would probably be dead by now."

"Yeah," She laughed, "You're probably right, sorry."

"It's okay; I'm going to need a couple of days to get used to things around here, now they're back."

"I'll help you Bells, remember that."

"I know Rose, Thank you." I paused, silence overtaking us when I remembered something, " Rose can you do me a favour?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Erm... I kind of promised Alice that we would go shopping with her."

"Okay, that's fine."She told me. I saw Edward smirk with humour from in front of us.

"What is it Edward?"

"You have no idea what you are getting yourself into, shopping with Alice." He explained, turning around to face us. I knew what he was talking about, Alice went crazy when shopping.

"Yes, Edward,_ I _know what I'm doing, I've known Alice forever, and she used to be my _best_ friend, remember?" I said, exaggerating the word best.

I saw Edward flinch and pain was written clearly on his face when I said that Alice had been my best friend. He knew that he had been my best friend; he just hated to hear me say otherwise.

"Edward... I don't know what you're so upset about; you're the one who blew it with Bella." Rose said. So she had seen his pain too then huh?

"Excuse me, who are you?" Edward asked her.

"I'm Rosalie Hale, sister to Jasper Hale, best friend to Isabella Swan and future murderer of you if you EVER hurt her again." She grinned sweetly.

"I'd never be so stupid." Edward replied.

"Well you've done it once, who's to say you won't again? You should have seen Bella when I met her, she was a mess. If you had come back 18 months ago, you would have regretted it." I needed to stop her now, she had gone far enough.

"Rose, don't." I told her seriously.

"No. Edward, she is one amazing girl: selfless, genuine, beautiful, pure, almost an angel. I'm glad that for once she is standing up for herself but she is still not telling you. You ruined her, I had to pick up the pieces and put her back together again. She was a zombie; you took away everything she had ever known. Bella was lost. She still cared about you though, she wouldn't even tell me who had done this to her. You don't deserve anything from her, especially not her forgiveness. I know that one day, she will forgive you, and that will be sometime in the near future, because that's who she is, but please, please, don't do anything to hurt her in any way ever again." She ranted. Edward's face was worse that I had ever seen. Broken. Torn apart. He stared at Rose with his mouth open. He regained his composure after a few seconds.

He opened his mouth to reply when the teacher came into the class room. She turned to write on the board and Edward turned around to me and Rose and mouthed, "I'm so sorry."

I left the lesson with Rose by my side.

"What was that for?" I asked her, "With Edward?"

"He deserved to know what he had done to you."

"He did. But now, in school, when you first met him? Great first impression..."

"I don't give a shit what Edward Cullen thinks of me. He'll be fine and he knows that I'm an alright person, because I am friends with you."

"What do you mean?"

"Bells, anyone can see that the boy loves you. He worships the very ground you walk on. He may be an ass for what he did, but he does care about you, you'd have to be blind to see that." She explained.

"I told him he didn't care about me." I told her.

"Well, that may be what you said, but he obviously does care about you. A lot." She smiled and walked into Trig, sitting next to Jasper.

I was surprised when I saw Edward walking into the classroom. _Does he have every class with me?_ I thought. I smiled at the person coming in behind him.

**A/N -Hey, How'd you like it? Wow. This is the most often I have ever updated. I really like this story. During writing this chapter I kept thinking of other stuff to add in, so I kept going back and changing it. Enjoy! **

**Ps. REVIEW!!!!!!**


	4. TEDDY!

**A/N Thanks to: 59icewolf, Kolored, HayleyKristen, twilightocd94, Fictionlover1124, PINKIZLIFE101, twilightlvr4vr (Thanks again), roxy43221, barcelona crow vamp girl, twilight-vamp-sis, StarryEyedGlimmer, lozzy035 (Hi Lauren!), I'm shocked by the amount of reviews I'm getting. I want people to know that there will be no bad feelings if you sent me constructive criticism. I need some. Xx. I also know that need to actually read over my chapter before I post it, which I haven't been doing...**

**This chapter is dedicated to StarryEyedGlimmer for giving me the best review I have ever got (The longest and nicest). Enjoy!

* * *

**What do you want Superstar?

Previously in: What do you want superstar?

"I told him he didn't care about me." I told her.

"Well, that may be what you said, but he obviously does care about you, a lot." She smiled and walked into Trig, sitting next to Jasper.

I was surprised when I saw Edward walking into the classroom. _Does he have every class with me?_ I thought. I smiled at the person coming in behind him.

* * *

Chapter 3- TEDDY!!!

Emmett stood behind Edward with a huge grin on his face. He was wearing a plain white tee, showing off his muscles with a pair of black jeans and white sneakers. He ran up to me and swooped me up into his huge arms and squeezed me tightly into a teddy bear hug.

"I am so sorry sis!"

"Can't... Breathe... Emmy!" He put me down and looked at Rose. Alice came up behind him, and Jasper came up behind Rose, wearing light blue jeans, a pair of blue sneakers and a dark blue tee.

"Bella... Who's this?" Jasper asked, taking in Emmett's size. Jasper and Emmett were looking suspiciously at one another, being over protective of me.

"Rose, Jazz, this is Emmett and Alice Cullen, my _brother_ and sister almost, Em, Ali, this is Rosalie and Jasper Hale, my other almost siblings." I stuck my tongue out at Jasper. I then saw Edward standing at the side of Alice and frowned. "Oh, and that's Edward, the one who used to be my best friend." I tried to smile but failed miserably.

Emmett gave me another hug, "Bella, I'm so sorry, I didn't wanna leave, and I wanted to call but doofus over there wouldn't let me."

Edward burst out laughing, "You're calling me a doofus? Me?"

"Yeah, 'cause that's what you are."

"No, you're the one that thinks that if someone is incognito then they are in Mexico." Edward stated. I would have laughed at any other time, because knowing Emmett, that's probably true.

"You're the one that left Bella and wouldn't let anyone call her." Emmett retorted.

"I told you why I did that." Edward said simply.

"Yeah Edward, you told them, but won't tell me." I almost started to cry again until Rose and Alice put their arms around me and hugged me.

"We'll go shopping at the weekend Bella, a girls day out. Are you in Rosalie?" Alice said.

"Yeah, and call me Rose."

"Bella, I can't tell you."Edward stated.

"Yes you can Edward, I know you don't want to, but if you ever want her to forgive you then you will have to." Alice told him.

"I'm sorry Bella, I still care, I still want you to be my friend more than anything." He said loudly, and then he muttered under his breath, not meant for anyone to hear, "I still love you."

"No. If you had to choose, which would you rather have: Fame, or me?"

"Fame," He replied looking at the ground. I turned away from him and sat down in my seat.

"You are such an ass!" Emmett shouted at him. "Okay let's see, what has Eddie done to Bella so far, hmm... you LEFT her, you BREAK her, you BREAK HER PROMISE, you CHANGE FROM THE GUY SHE KNEW, and now you LIE, you're lying to the one person who you really care about." The whole class was now staring at us.

"Emmett, don't bother, just leave him. He doesn't need you to do this. We've tried to get through to him before but he's not gonna listen unless it's from her. You know that. Just leave it." Alice warned. I noticed that they were talking as if I weren't there.

"I am here you know?" I asked. Alice and Rose sat on either side of me, and the boys sat at the back of the room, knowing we needed some space.

"Yeah, sorry about that Bella. Edward is an idiot. He didn't mean that." Alice told me.

"Then why did he say it?"

"Cameras. Embarrassment. Other stuff. Bells, Edward does that now. I think you're the only person who could change him back to who he used to be."

"Yes, well Al, what if I'm not? What if I try and I fail? What if I get close to him again and try and bring my best friend back, and end up getting hurt in the process? Alice, I'd love my true best friend back, but I am not getting hurt again."

"I agree with Alice," Rose said, shocking me. "I know I barely even know him, but to me it seemed like Edward cares about you more than anyone else in the world. It also seems like you feel the same way. You should be able to bring him back without getting hurt." Rose reasoned.

"I'm not willing to take the risk." I replied.

"Bells, I was there, I know what you went through, I know how bad you were, and I'd do anything not to see you like that again, but I think this could work." She told me.

"Rose, when you got here, I was already getting better, immediately afterwards I was screaming with nightmares all night, I didn't talk to anyone, I didn't do anything at all."

"Yes Bella, Charlie told me all of that, but I still think that it's worth the risk."

"Maybe, I might try to bring him back." I replied. I still really didn't want to, and wasn't planning to; I just wanted to shut them up, "So... How about shopping?"

They started talking animatedly about shopping until our Trig teacher came in; even then I noticed them passing notes. I was exited too, but I was only exited because my best friends were getting along. Emmett and Jasper were talking in the back too, and passing notes. I really didn't expect that friendship so quickly. I was lucky, really lucky.

* * *

I made my way to Spanish with Edward walking wordlessly by my side. He knew I hadn't forgiven him and wasn't willing to push me any further. I was glad that he didn't. The more I saw him the more he apologised, the more he apologised the more I forgave him, and right now, that wasn't something I wanted to do. I needed him to earn my forgiveness, and make me trust that he wouldn't hurt me again before I truly let him in.

* * *

After Spanish, Edward and I walked into the Cafeteria and all eyes turned to stare at us. I just realised that everything between Edward and I wasn't just going to be shown to the school, but the whole country. The news that there was something going on between us would be shown on the series and everything that happened in school would be shown, and sometimes out of school as well, the more time I spent with him, the more well known I would be. That was one reason that I needed to stay away from him, I really didn't want to be shown to the world.

I loved Edward and I needed to be around him, I wanted to give him a chance to earn me back but I wasn't sure that it was worth the cameras and the attention. Wait, who am I kidding, anything was worth getting my true best friend back again.

* * *

**A/N- BTW Guys you have to read 'Right Place, wrong time' by SymplyIJustMe. I loved it. X **

**Sorry for the short chapter, next one will be longer, I just felt like I should stop here and that I needed to update immediately. xx. Also havn't had much time over last couple days. x  
**


	5. Lunch

**A/N- Thanks to StarryEyedGlimmer, lozzy035, fanpire loves jasper, redefined, Magpie287, RobPattinsonLover13, xxLadyKnight123xx, Bella'Swan'22, frizzle1872, barcelona crow vampgirl for reviewing. **

**Please check out outfits on my profile. I need someone's opinion please?**

**BTW. So sorry about how long it took to update... there have been... issues you could say?**

**Dedicated to Barcelona crow vampgirl and Bella'Swan'22

* * *

**

What do you want, Superstar?

_Previously:_

_After Spanish, Edward and I walked into the Cafeteria and all eyes turned to stare at us. I just realised that everything between Edward and I wasn't just going to be shown to the school, but the whole country. The news that there was something going on between us would be shown on the series and everything that happened in school would be shown, and sometimes out of school as well, the more time I spent with him, the more well known I would be. That was one reason that I needed to stay away from him, I really didn't want to be shown to the world._

_I loved Edward and I needed to be around him, I wanted to give him a chance to earn me back but I wasn't sure that it was worth the cameras and the attention. Wait, who am I kidding, anything was worth getting my true best friend back again.

* * *

_

Chapter 4- Lunch

I could feel girls glaring holes into me. If looks could kill, I would be long gone. Before today though, barely any of these people looked at me like that, except Lauren and Jessica. They had hated me ever since I declined their invitation to eat lunch with them. No one says no to the evil twins... Except me that is. They only wanted me to sit there because Mike, Tyler and Eric kept asking me out; they thought that it would get them more attention. I hated people that were like that.

Edward and I grabbed lunch, him trying to pay for mine whilst I refused. We walked over to where Jasper, Rose, Alice and Em were sitting. I wasn't surprised to see them together, but Edward seemed to be. I noticed Alice wearing the same necklace as Rose and I, Rose had given her the last one. Wow, they really were becoming good friends quickly. Alice was always making new friends, Rose however; you had to work to be her friend usually. Rose and I had just hit off straight away, a lot like they seemed to be doing now. Edward and I sat down next to each other, with Rose next to me and Emmett next to Edward.

The others all looked shocked that I was even walking with Edward, never mind sitting with him.

"So did you guys make up then?" Alice asked. I shook my head, whilst Edward looked towards me for an answer. I knew he wanted me to say yes but I couldn't, he needed to earn back my trust. I would give him a chance, but that was all he got. If he messed things up again then I'm not sure I could ever forgive him.

I looked around us and saw Lauren and Jessica heading towards our table. I sighed, _typical_. _When Edward gets here, then you're going to be nice to us._ I could imagine their conversation:

"_Hey Lauren?" "Yeah?" "We should totally like go talk to the freaks, Edward Cullen is sitting with them." "Yeah like, yeah totally."_

I shook my head and whispered in Edward's ear.

"Remember Lauren and Jessica?" He shook his head. "Well, they're bitches and they're coming this way because of you. Please tell them to go away if you want me to forgive you. If they sit down I'm not gonna be happy, they hate my guts." He nodded.

Right then Jessica and Lauren arrived at our table.

"Hey."Lauren purred to Edward, failing miserably at being seductive. "Aren't you Edward Cullen?"

"Yeah, I am. What's it to you?" Edward answered. I smiled at his reply.

"Well, we like totally saw all your movies and thought you were like super hot, and like we were like, really hoping you would come back to our school. And then you did and it was like a dream come true." Jessica told Edward stupidly. "Do you wanna like go out with me sometime?"

"Well, I have my sights on someone already, I'm afraid." Edward said.

"Is it me?" Lauren asked, "because if it is then I like really wanna go out with you."

"No, sorry, it's not either of you." He told them.

"Well either one of us is like a zillion times better than everyone else at school put together." Jessica put in.

"I highly doubt that." Edward smiled at me.

"Well, like, who do you like then? 'cause like we need to know." Lauren said.

"I've known this person for a long time, that's all I'm going to tell you." Edward replied.

"Well, that doesn't tell us anything."

He nodded in response.

Lauren and Jessica realised that they weren't going to find out anything else, so they turned with a flick of their hair and strutted back to their table.

Edward wrapped an arm around me and buried his face in my hair. It felt amazing having Edward here again.

"That was awful." Edward mumbled into my hair.

"They're awful. So... who's the girl?" I asked.

"I'm not telling you."

"Well whoever mystery girl is, is sure to like you back."

"I missed you so much Bella."

"I missed you too." I told him honestly.

"Really?"

"Yes Edward, really. This doesn't mean I forgive you."

"I know Bella. You always were stubborn, that's one of the reasons I love you. I'm sorry, and I will earn your trust back. I will get my Bella back."

I smiled at that. _He said he loved me, probably only in a friend way though... Wait what?_ "Your Bella?" I asked.

"Yes, _my_ Bella. You were mine, my best friend, but I was stupid enough to lose you. I will earn you back though."

"I'll remember that."

"You better." He winked.

As Edward released me, I saw four sets of eyes staring at us. I had completely forgotten that they were there.

"What?" Edward and I asked at the same time.

"Alice, Emmett, you guys always saw how close we were. Does a hug really surprise you that much?" I asked.

"It does now." Alice muttered under her breath.

"And Rose... Jasper, I hug people all the time, and I haven't seen him in three years, no matter what he did."

"I guess." Rose and Jasper replied together. Their twin thing scares me sometimes.

I leant over to whisper in Rose's ear.

"So you like Alice then?"

"Yeah, she's cool. You pick good friends. Even Edward.... Actually, especially Edward. He really loves you." I ignored her second comment.

"You must like Alice to give her that." Rose never gave anything to anyone except me and Jasper, you had to be close to her, really close.

I leant away from Rose and we all started talking. Edward was a bit quiet though. I was about to ask him what was wrong just as the Bell rang.

I got up to go to Biology and started walking to class. Edward called me from behind.

"Yeah?" I turned around.

"Wait up, I have Biology too." He ran to me.

"How did you know what class I had?" I asked him. "And why do I get the feeling that it's not a coincidence that you have all your classes with me?"

"Well... If I tell you, you'll get mad at me."

I sighed. "Just tell me Edward."

"Well, I kinda got the secretary to put all my classes the same as yours."

"Why?" I asked. Why would he want to be in all my classes?

"Because I want to spend all my time with you. You're my favourite person in the world."

"I'm sorry to say this Edward, but to me it doesn't seem like I'm your favourite person. You won't tell me anything anymore. I find it hard to trust you." I took his hand in mine.

"I know Bella, I understand that. That doesn't change the fact that you mean the world to me, and I will earn your trust."

"Thank you for understanding. You mean a lot to me too Edward. I lost you once though, and I'm still scared for it to happen again."

He nodded.

* * *

Edward and I walked into Biology hand in hand. The whole room turned to stare at us. We sat in the only two empty seats which were together on a desk.

The teacher, Mr Banner walked in and started speaking, "Right class, the person you are sitting next to will be your lab partner for the rest of the year."

Oh... great, now I really do have to get along with Edward. But somewhere inside me I was happy about it. I looked over to Edward and he was grinning like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N. Just reminding you to read these amazing stories:**

**Right Place, wrong time by SymplyIJustMe**

Edward and Bella have been best friends since they were six, but on the first day of eighth grade they have an argument that causes Edward to hate Bella. Where will their relationship stay?

**^ I love this story and I think that the author isn't getting half as many readers as she deserves, so I think y'all should read this xx Please do. Xx**

**Also check out anything by lozzy035 and frizzle1872. Amazing people and amazing authors xx**

**Love Danni. Xx**

**PS. Reviewing would be nice?**


	6. Reminiscing

**Thanks to: mixmatched9, moonlightoversunlight, smartcandies103, twilightlvr4vr, frizzle1872 (Aka. Person you know :L, Lol Cia xx Laughed so much at that), barcelona crow vampgirl, Magpie287, RobPattinsonLover13, StarryEyedGlimmer, lozzy035 (Where are you? I haven't spoken to you in forever!) and Tommygrl1997.**

"_Thank you for understanding. You mean a lot to me too Edward. I lost you once though, and I'm still scared for it to happen again."_

_He nodded._

_Edward and I walked into Biology hand in hand. The whole room turned to stare at us. We sat in the only two empty seats which were together on a desk. _

_The teacher, Mr Banner walked in and started speaking, "Right class, the person you are sitting next to will be your lab partner for the rest of the year."_

_Oh... great, now I really do have to get along with Edward. But somewhere inside me I was happy about it. I looked over to Edward and he was grinning like there was no tomorrow. _

**Chapter 5- Reminiscing**

When Biology finished, Edward and I made our way to Psychology. I took a seat by Alice and he automatically sat on the other side of me. I know I was trying to forgive him, but he didn't need to go everywhere with me. The class passed slowly. The teacher, Mr Morgan was talking about trust for the whole time. I could feel Edward staring at me, making me think about whether or not I could trust him. I thought I could until he left but afterwards I wasn't so sure. I could no longer trust that he would never leave me. He broke all the promises he ever made, and I wasn't going to be giving him any more promises to break in the near future. Then the bell rang, signalling the end of this long and eventful day.

I ran up the stairs and into my bedroom, grabbing my photo album. As I flicked through the pictures I thought of all the times we had together. I settled on a picture of Edward and I as 7 year olds, me sitting on the ground gripping my arm. Edward was kneeled beside me, concern clear on his face about my arm, while I looked up at him with adoration. I smiled as I thought of the memory. Edward had been getting me to climb a tree and it didn't quite go to plan.

_*Flashback*_

"_Come on Bella, please, it'll be fine, I've climbed trees loads of times with Emmett in our back yard. Even if you can't climb it now you'll climb it one day, you need to try."Edward pleaded._

"_Yes Edward, but I always hurt myself. I'll probably fall." Bella replied._

"_Bellsie, you'll be fine. Please." Edward looked at Bella begging with his eyes and Bella knew she couldn't say no._

"_Fine." She replied, knowing she would most likely regret it._

"_Really?" He smiled._

"_Yes Eddie. Really."_

"_Cool, this will be so much fun."_

_Edward led Bella over to a tree in her back yard and started to show her how to climb. He then went back down and told Bella to try. Bella went ahead and did as he showed her, grabbing onto any branch she could. Bella only made it a couple of meters up before she slipped and started to fall. She landed on her arm with a loud crack._

"_Oh No! MOM! MRS SWAN!" Edward shouted. "I am so sorry Bella, does it hurt? It'll be okay, my dad can make you better, because he's a doctor so he knows how to make you better. I am so sorry Bella."Edward started rambling, concerned about his friend._

_Renee and Esme came running out of the house and saw Bella on the floor gripping her arm. Renee looked at it quickly before deciding it was broken. They knew it was a common occurrence for Bella to hurt herself so didn't ask what had happened. Esme quickly called her husband and told him that she was bringing Bella to the hospital with a broken arm. She saw Edward and Bella looking at each other and took her camera out, quickly taking a picture._

"_What are you doing Esme?" Renee asked._

"_You know as well as I do that they'll be together one day, and when they are, they'll treasure photos like this."_

"_I know Esme, but none of that will happen if something tears them apart as they grow older. Lots of things can, like the fact that he's a boy and she's a girl, it's just a matter of time."_

"_Their relationship is too strong to let something like that tear them apart. They love each other too much." Esme told her friend._

"_We can only hope. I don't know what Bella would do without Edward. He's a huge part of her." Renee said._

_*End Flashback*_

I turned the page and looked at the next picture. We looked around 8 or 9. Edward, Alice and I were buried by Emmett in the sand at a beach. I realised that it must have been La Push one summer. I turned the page again and saw Emmett, soaking wet, fully clothed and coming from a lake. Edward and I were looking at each other laughing. Alice was laughing too, staring at Emmett. I remembered one of our many camping trips.

_*Flashback*_

"_Not again!" I whined._

"_But Bella, you liked going camping last time."Edward reminded me._

"_That's because it was in your back garden and I didn't have to hike up into the woods." I shot at him._

"_Bella, it'll be fine."_

"_Yeah, that's what you said when you made me climb a tree and then I broke my arm." _

"_Yes, well, after you broke your arm, it healed, and you were fine."_

_I sighed exasperated, knowing that he would eventually convince me. "Fine, I'll come, I can't be bothered to argue with you, just to end up going anyway."_

"_Thanks Belly Boo."_

"_You sound like Emmett."_

"_Hey! What's wrong with that?" Emmett hollered from beside me._

"_Nothing Em, nothing."_

_We hiked up into the woods and into a good meadow near a lake without me breaking any bones, which Emmett couldn't stop laughing about when Edward pointed it out._

_We set up camp and went to the lake. Emmett was convinced that he could catch a fish using his bare hands and started to try to. He leaned over the lake and tried to grab at a fish and ended up falling in instead. Edward and I looked at each other before bursting out laughing. After emerging from the water, Emmett started to sulk until Esme mentioned smores._

_*End flashback*_

I looked through more pictures. There were some of Edward and I, some of Alice, Emmett and I some of just Alice and I, or Emmett and I and some of all of us. I noticed that I looked happy in the pictures with Emmett and Alice, but when Edward was included, my eyes lit up. You could see that my whole face lit up whenever he was around. I flicked through pictures until I came to when Edward had left.

I saw a picture of me at Christmas the year that they left, before Rosalie and Jasper came into my life. My mouth was smiling, but my eyes told a different story. They were dull, lifeless, like a zombie. I acted happy to please my parents, but even I knew they could see through my act. They couldn't have been happier when Jasper and Rose became my friends. I flicked through a couple more until I saw pictures of me with Jazz and Rosie. My eyes were happier and I looked genuinely happy, but not the same as when Edward was there. Not the same at all, it looked the same as pictures of me with Alice and Emmett.

I took out four pictures: one of me and Edward, one of Alice, Emmett and I, the one of me on Christmas day, and one of Rosalie, Jasper and I. I compared myself on each of the photos.

On the first photo, my whole face lit up, my eyes were shining and full of life and I looked at Edward with adoration and admiration. He was my life back then.

On the next photo I looked happy; I was with my friends after all, but not my best friend. I only ever had one best friend. I really looked at myself though. My eyes didn't light up the way they did when I was around Edward. Yes, they were smiling, but it wasn't the same.

On the third photo I was a shell. My mouth was smiling but my eyes were dead. I was lifeless.

On the fourth and final photo I looked happy, almost like in the second but it wasn't quite the same. I loved Alice and Emmett just as equally as I love Rose and Jasper, but I realised that it wasn't my company that was the issue.

On the photo with Ali, I knew that Edward was nearby, that I would see him in the near future. I knew he was there for me, and I knew that he always would be. On the photo with Rose however, I knew Edward had gone. Even when Rose and Jazzy cured me, Edward still often haunted my thoughts and I remember in that photo thinking 'If only Edward were here to see this' we were at my house and I had successfully climbed the tree from years before, we had sat in the tree and talked and for the whole time I was thinking 'He was right. I could climb the tree.'

Even after leaving, Edward made a huge impact on my life and decisions and I often found myself wondering 'What would Edward do?' I thought of all these things and was finally able to understand the look on Edward's face in Biology earlier that day; I too had smiled at him the same way many times. Him being there in the past made me smile like that and I knew that if the same thing were to happen 4 years ago, then I would have done the exact same thing as he had. Maybe, if I forgave him, then he would be able to make me smile like that again. I hadn't been truly happy for 3 years, and that was due to him, so maybe, just maybe, he could bring the old me back again. I sincerely hoped so, and not just for my sake, but everyone else's too.

**Sorry. I know I should have updated, especially being ill and all, but... I couldn't so... yeah, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**You guys should totally read :**Red by Oxygen . and . Cucumber

**Talk about awesome! I love it. Oh, and check out frizzle1872 and lozzy035. Great people, great authors.**


	7. The End I'm sorry xx

I sincerely apologise for keeping you all hanging. I can't write this anymore, I will keep writing some things but... I can't do this anymore... I'm not gonna have a poll or a competition. I'm giving this to someone I really trust, one of my best friends, Cia, aka. Frizzle1872. Xx

Thank you all for reading. I'm sorry. xx


End file.
